This invention relates to thermal energy storage materials and, more particularly, to thermal energy storage materials capable of storing and releasing thermal energy and a method for using the same for temperature control.
Because of the normal fluctuations of ambient temperatures between a 24-hour period, electrical power and/or fuel required by thermal conditioning systems to maintain a substantially constant thermal environment also fluctuates. Consequently, there are periods of peak demands and substantially reduced demands by such thermal conditioning systems. For instance, the electrical power demanded by an air conditioning system used to cool a building, home, etc., during the summer months reaches a peak during the hot, mid-day hours and can be negligible during cool evening and night hours. In large metropolitan areas, the power demands by air conditioning systems can reach levels which overburden the electrical distribution system to the point of causing so-called "brown out" conditions. Similarly, temperature fluctuations during the cooler winter months result in peak fuel demands by heating equipment during cool night time hours and substantially reduced requirements during the warmer day time hours.
Even though the ambient temperature variation during the spring and fall months is much less, some thermal conditioning (either heating or cooling) is required when a relative narrow range between a minimum and maximum temperature is desired for maximum comfort control. In other applications where it is desired to maintain the thermal environment within a relatively small temperature range over extended time periods, such as storage and transporation of certain goods, controlling the environment for temperature-sensitive instruments, etc., it is often necessary to provide auxiliary conditioning equipment.
An object of this invention is to provide a method for reducing the energy demands required by conventional thermal conditioning systems being used to maintain a region within a comfortable temperature range.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermal energy storage material which is capable of storing and/or releasing thermal energy and can be used to reduce the cooling or heating required to maintain a space within a relatively narrow temperature range.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims.